gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bragus
Bragus – były kowal z miasta portowego Khorinis, później więzień w kolonii karnej oraz główny bohater modyfikacji Dolina Zombie. Przed akcją modyfikacji Bragus mieszkał ze swoją żoną i córką w Khorinis, gdzie pracował jako kowal. Pewnego dnia pewien zabójca zamordował jego żonę i córkę. Bragus zgłosił to do straży miejskiej, ale nie miał żadnych dowodów, wskutek czego zabójca nie mógł zostać aresztowany. Wobec tego dwa dni po zabójstwie Bragus sam wymierzył sprawiedliwość, zabijając mordercę. Wkrótce strażnicy miejscy aresztowali Bragusa, który potem został zesłany do kolonii karnej. Dolina Zombie Bragus zostaje zrzucony za magiczną barierę nad Górniczą Doliną w środku nocy. Na placu wymian znajduje pochodnię, którą zaczyna oświetlać sobie drogę. Na drodze z opuszczonej kopalni do Starego Obozu spotyka Harraga, który mówi mu o epidemii zombie jaka dotknęła Górniczą Dolinę. Opowiada, że dwa dni przed jej wybuchem wydział z kilkoma ludźmi ze Starego Obozu fale piorunów dochodzących z wieży Xardasa. Na początku myśleli, że Xardas tylko przeprowadza kolejne badania, ale się mylili. Dwa dni później wielu ludzi zmieniło się w ożywieńców, a ci którzy przeżyli ukryli się w jaskiniach lub na zamku. Niepokoi go też niebo, gdyż za dnia przybiera ono kolor jasnoczerwony, jednak w nocy wszystko wygląda normalnie. Potem strażnik Starego Obozu prosi protagonistę o bochenek chleba. Początek koszmaru Bohater szybko biegnie na zamek, korzystając z przejścia do piwnic magnatów. Po dostaniu się tam, Bragus rozmawia z ludźmi i wykonuje dla nich zadania. Spotkanie z Gomezem Po wykonaniu zadań dla ludzi na zamku Thorus mówi Bragusowi, by poszedł do Gomeza, ale też radzi mu najpierw porozmawiać z Corristo. Arcymag ognia oznajmia bohaterowi, że Xardas może mieć coś wspólnego z wybuchem plagi zombie w Górniczej Dolinie. Mówi także, że potrzebuje odpowiedniego ekwipunku. Informuje bohatera, że Gomez w swojej prywatnej komnacie trzyma zbroję paladyna, ale by ją zdobyć musi uzyskać zaufanie Magnata. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Gomezem, ten zleca Bragusowi przynieść żywność z zewnętrznego pierścienia. Zadania dla Gomeza Stara Kopalnia pełna zombie Po przyniesieniu jedzenia Gomez każe bohaterowi pójść do Starej Kopalni. Tam czeka na niego Daniel i kilku Strażników Starego Obozu. Wspólnymi siłami odbijają Starą Kopalnię spod władzy zombie. Po zabiciu wszystkich ożywieńców Daniel postanawia wyruszyć w okolice Nowego Obozu, a Bragus wraca na zamek. Zadania dla Bartholo Poszukiwania Szakala Po powrocie Gomez mówi Bragusowi, by odpoczął a jeśli chce wykonać jakieś zadanie, to ma zgłosić się do Bartholo. Ten opowiada mu o Szakalu, którego magnat wysłał na ziemie orków. Daje mu list do niego. Wychodzi południową bramą i idzie śieżą. W jaskini pod klifem znajduje Szakala, który powoli staje się jednym z zombie. Prosi bohatera o szybką śmierć, gdyż nie chce dłużej cierpieć. Nagle całkowicie zmienia się w ożywieńca i atakuje Bragusa, który go zabija, jednocześnie wyzwalając Szakala. Gdy powraca do Bartholo i przekazuje mężczyźnie tę smutną wiadomość. Magnat jest smutny, ale też cieszy się, że bohater dowiedział się co się z nim stało. Potem mówi, żeby bohater zmienił zbroję na ciężką zbroję strażika, ponieważ ta jego dotychczasowa jest mocno podziurawiona. Kolejne zadanie od Gomeza W poszukiwaniu ocalałych z Nowego Obozu Później Gomez każe bohaterowi iść do Nowego Obozu, by sprowadzić ocalałych. Tam znajduje ocalałych na czele z Lee i Laresem zabarykadowanych w karczmie Silasa. Ten powiadamia ich, by udali się na zamek. W pewnej chwili zombie atakują karczmę, lecz udaje się odeprzeć ich atak. Lee prosi bohatera o znalezienie Okyla i zapytanie się go, czy dołączy on do nich. Chwilę później ocalali pod dowództwem Lee i Laresa docierają na miejsce. Bohater na prośbę Lee pyta Okyla, czy on też przyjdzie na zamek, ale ten mówi, że nie. Rozmawia też z Gornem, który prosi go o zabezpieczenie miejsca spotkań jego przyjaciół - Diego, Miltena i Lestera, które znajduje się w pobliżu krypty. Po oczyszczeniu terenu Gorn udaje się tam. Atak na zamek Po powrocie na zamek, Bragus informuje Lee, że Okyl nie dołączy do nich. Dowódca najemników dziękuje bohaterowi za dostarczenie wiadomości. Potem Gomez mówi Bragusowi, że planuje odbicie zewnętrznego pierścienia, z czym Bragus się nie zgadza. Nagle istoty Beliara atakują zamek, a Gomez każe bohaterowi uciekać. Bragus przysięga pomścić śmierć tych ludzi i pójść do Xardasa, by wyjaśnił mu sprawę z plagą zombie. Wyprawa do wieży Xardasa Jakiś czas później bohater wyrusza do wieży Xardasa. Nekromanta opowiada, że walczył z wysłannikiem Beliara, który obecnie przebywa na cmentarzysku orków. Xardas mówi Bragusowi, że najpierw musi znaleźć siedem insygniów Beliara, za pomocą których stworzy zaklęcie teleportacyjne na cmentarzysko orków. Wyjawia mu ich położenie: * arena orków, * górska forteca, * klasztor mnichów, * okolice Nowego Obozu, * Wieża Mgieł, * zatopiona wieża Xardasa, * wielkie bagno. Xardas radzi bohaterowi zostawić insygnium Beliara na wielkim bagnie na koniec, bo ją będzie najtrudniej zdobyć. Wręcza mu mapę Górniczej Doliny oraz runę teleportacyjną, która go bezpiecznie przeteleportuje do Nowego Obozu. Poszukiwania insygniów Beliara Teleportacja do Nowego Obozu Bragus teleportuje się do Nowego Obozu za pomocą runy teleportacyjnej, którą dał mu nekromanta. Szybko wybiega na zewnątrz gdzie spotyka Daniela - strażnika Starego Obozu, który pomagał mu w odbiciu Starej Kopalni. Ten jest zdumiony na widok bohatera, bo myślał, że nie żyje. Razem zdobywają insygnium Beliara przy Nowym Obozie. Potem Daniel postanawia zostać, a Bragus idzie na poszukiwania kolejnych insygniów Beliara. Arena orków Bohater wyrusza na arenę orków po kolejne insygnium Beliara. W pobliskim obozowisku znajduje Diega, który schronił się tu przed zombie. Główny bohater mówi mu, że poszukuje jednej z siedmiu insygniów Beliara, mającej znajdować się na arenie orków. Cień proponuje mu pomoc w dotarciu tam, co Bragus przyjmuje. Razem zabijają wszystkich ożywieńców i strażnika insygni. Potem Bragus informuje Diega, że Gorn go szuka. Ten jest uradowany tą wiadomością i biegnie na ich miejsce spotkań. Tymczasem bohater zdobywa drugie insygnium Beliara. Cmentarzysko orków Po ich znalezieniu, Bragus otwiera wejście na cmentarzysko orków. Tam spotyka Cor Kaloma i kilku wojowników cienia, których zabija. W końcu bohater dociera do Kruka, który jest wysłannikiem Beliara, wspomnianym przez Xardasa oraz przyczyną wybuchu plagi zombie. Kruk zdradza Bragusowi wszystko. Po zakończeniu rozmowy wzywa dwóch sługusów do pomocy i dochodzi do pojedynku. Ostatecznie bohater zabija Kruka i jego sługi, wyzwalając Górniczą Dolinę spod plagi zombie. Koniec epidemii Po pojedynku Bragus wraca do Xardasa, który jest dumny z bohatera. Nagle Beliar przejmuje na chwilę kontrolę nad ciałem nekromanty i przysięga, że jeszcze powróci. Po chwili Xardas wraca do siebie, po czym razem z Bragusem idą napić się wódki. Dalsze losy Dalsze losy Bragusa są nieznane. Prawdopodobnie stał się nowym władcą Górniczej Doliny, gdyż Xardas powiedział bohaterowi, że to on musi przejąć stery w kolonii. Ciekawostki * Po wejściu w inną postać za pomocą kodów, nad głową Bragusa pojawi się napis Bragus, Masz może ognia?. * Bragus, szczególnie przez swoją bliznę, jest podobny do Geralta z Rivii – głównego bohatera sagi Wiedźmin. * Bragus nosi na sobie takie same ubranie co Bezimienny, a nawet wypowiada takie same kwestie dialogowe. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne w modyfikacjach Kategoria:Postacie z Doliny Zombie Kategoria:Do poprawy z modyfikacji Kategoria:Kowale z modyfikacji